Roland/Relationship
Navarre Knights Olivier Olivier is the second command of the Navarre Knights after Roland. As Roland's fellow soldier, Oliver often acted as the voice of reason of the army and offered tactics and to Roland. Roland valued him as a friend beside him. Since Roland's death, Olivier succeeded his place as the current Navarre Knight's leader under Regin's reigns as Brune's first queen. Brune Faron Brune's king who ruled Brune with benevolence and pride. During a visit in his village by Faron, who was the prince at the time and highly praised his capability, Roland took it in heart while sworn himself to be a knight under his reign. When Faron did became the king of the kingdom, Roland was elected as his trusted knight and to repay his kindness, Roland pledged his loyalty to Faron and woul defend Brune under Faron's name. Seeing Roland prowess as a knight and earning achievement for his undefeated streak even as a recruit, Faron present him Durandal and position as a Commander of Navarre Knights, wishes him to be the Knights among the Knights while also vowing to protect Brune people from any invasion. Regin Loire Bastien do Charles ---To be Added--- Rival and Enemies Tigrevurmud Vorn Earl of Alsace and his former enemy, Tigre was the third force prior the to Brune Civil War after Thenardier and Ganelon. Prior Mila's declaration of neutrality in Olmutz Fortress, Roland firstly assumed Tigre as a traitor via "Faron"'s (Thenardier's and Ganelon's plot) letter and readily to kill Tigre in Orange Plains. In their first battle, Roland managed to injure Tigre by his Durandal just as Tigre saving Elen and escape, though he quickly astonished over Tigre's archery skills that killed his horse in an unexpected turn. Even after learning the young earl's true intention via Auguste and Olivier over Zion's Invasion to Alsace, Roland have to confront Tigre himself to confirm his conviction. In his final duel, he realized that Tigre also possessing a mettle in protecting his people from enemies. It took a combined effort of Tigre, Elen and Sofy to force Roland to surrender when he realized Tigre's stronger convictions after unable to fight again. Before meeting his end by Ganelon's scheme, Roland bestowed his Durandal to Tigre as his and Navarre Knights trust while also as a testament that Roland trusted him that what he do is a just. Eleonora Viltaria Vanadis of Leitmeritz who aided Tigre in his insurgency against Thenardier and Ganelon. Seeing Elen managed to fought against him in their first meeting, Roland viewed her as strong and interesting fighter, further intrigued about her Arifar. To date, Elen was Roland first female rival knight in his last war. It took a combined efforts from Elen, Sofy and Tigre to defeat Brune's mighty warrior. Sofya Obertas Vanadis of Polesia who aided Elen's and Tigre's escape whilst holding off against Navarre Knights's pursue by creating a light barrier, something that never been breached by the Navarre Knights. In their first encounter, Roland, who assumed the Light Shield was created by Sofy's "sorcery", capable in cutting through the light barrier with ease, forcing her to engage a duel with the Black Knight before she escaped via light teleportation. Much like Elen, Sofy was one of few Vanadis who faced Roland head to head in their second duel, though not even the combined Veda could inflict damage upon Roland until Tigre's last minute arrival. It would take a combined efforts from Sofy, Elen and Tigre to defeat Brune's mighty warrior. Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon One of Brune's influential Dukes, Ganelon was also responsible for the Civil War in Brune and because of this, Roland viewed Ganelon as untrustworthy despite he was tasked to eradicate Tigre (who he viewed as traitor) and his new allies under Faron's degree, of which was actually a plot from the Dukes (Ganelon and Thenardier) unlikely alliance. Even with his cautiousness, Roland was outwitted by Ganelon when he was trapped and executed inside the Bee Room, one of many Greast's twisted punishment device Ganelon utilized to kill the Black Knight, where he was stung to death by a swarm of venomous bees while standing still. Unlike Tigre and Thenardier who mourned his demise however, Ganelon viewed his death "amusing" instead. Felix Aaron Thenardier Duke of Nemetacum, Thenardier was also responsible for Brune's internal chaos. Like he view about Ganelon, Roland also distrusted Thenardier for his suspicions about his mission to eradicate Tigre (who he viewed as traitor) and his new allies. Because of the assignment from both Thenardier and Ganelon while also hearing that Zion attacked Alsace that makes Tigre invites Zhcted over to protect it, Roland start to doubt himself for his own actions. Due to his importance to defend Brune's Western Boarders against Sachstein and Asvarre Sachstein Army The main army of Sachstein that Roland and the Navarre Knights fought in order to prevent their invasion attempt towards Brune. In numerous occasions, Roland and Navarre Knights constantly repelled Sachstein Army countless times despite their advanced siege weapons and undying persistence, making him as a feared warrior to Sachstein, to the point that even King Augusto have troubles to deal with the Black Knight. Asvarre Army (To be added...) Category:Relationships